Zoey 101 Episode 1 Season 5 Senior year
by GlowNTheDark
Summary: Zoey and her frriends are back at PCA for new advetures are they going to enjoy their year at PCA? read and review My friends: ProudDrakester, Saffarinda, Jujusites, TheCreator16 and TheDarkDreamerSmiles hope you love this story just as much as I do


**Zoey 101 Season 5 Episode 1 senior year**

**(Scene 1, PCA campus) **

**Zoey: (carrying her bags with Chase) I can't believe this is our last year at PCA **

**Chase: I know right? I feel like I just started school here back in the 6****th**** grade now it's going to end **

**(Dana was carrying a bag of her things) **

**Zoey and Chase: (turning around) DANA!**

**Dana: Hey Zoe and Chase (happy to see her old friends from eighth grade) **

**Zoey: Dana I thought you were in Paris for the student exchange program **

**Dana: I decided to come back to PCA for senior year **

**Chase: 2 ½ years it has been since you left and came back 2 years later **

**Dana: (laughs) I've been gone that long **

**Zoey: (laughs) not that long **

**Dana: okay then (starts to leave) BYE! **

**Zoey and Chase: (in a sing song voice) Bye Dana**

**(Scene 2 Fulton hall, room 101) **

**Demy: Lola can you tell me why do I to do this again **

**Lola: (sighs) because I did this during my first year at PCA and I want you to do this **

**Demy: (takes a deep breath) ok then **

**(Scene 3, Maxwell hall) **

**Michael: Chase which bed are you choosing this year I'm choosing the bottom bunk **

**Chase: I'm choosing the top bunk this year**

**Michael: ok then **

**(Logan walks by) **

**Logan: what up my peeps**

**Chase: what's sup Logan how's your summer **

**Logan: oh it was awesome and I went to my mom's house **

**Chase: (confused) I don't get it? **

**Logan: well its true (remaining calm) **

**Chase: Okay then **

**Michael: during the summer I stayed at Lisa's place**

**Chase: awesome during the summer Zoey and I went to Hawaii it was ok until I got sand in my butt**

**(Michael and Logan start to laugh)**

**Chase: well it's true! **

**Logan: ok we get it now **

**Michael: Sand on your butt is totally not Drippin **

**(Chase and Logan look at him weirdly until James comes by)**

**James: what up my friends **

**Chase: (confused) who's that guy**

**Logan: our old roommate we had during junior year after you left **

**James: my name is James and you are Chase Matthews **

**Chase: (confused) how did you know who I was? **

**James: because Michael and Logan told me about you **

**Chase: I understand now **

**James: so Chase how's your summer I stayed at my uncle's house although I was supposed to go to Hawaii with Zoey**

**Chase: that's awesome well I'm going to unpack my things **

**James: ok then**

**Logan: I'll do my things later right now I have to meet someone**

**Michael: see you man**

**Logan: bye**

**(Scene 4, Lounge) **

**Quinn: LOGAN! (About to hug him)**

**Logan: hey Quinn (hugs her) you look different **

**Quinn: I got contacts this year and made my hair wavy like in junior year **

**Logan: I remember when you were like that except your hair was straight when we had our first kiss and that I put on your glasses before we kissed**

**Quinn: (blushes) aw you are sweet you're a better boyfriend than Mark **

**Logan: and that I'm good looking **

**Quinn: yeah (smiles) you know Logan I've been wondering what happened to your real mom?**

**Logan: She died when I was very little like 2 years old **

**Quinn: how? **

**Logan: car accident**

**Quinn: I thought she died because of your dad only caring about being rich **

**Logan: (laughs) Quinn why would you think of that I mean seriously she loved being rich so she could get those sweaters from an animal's fur**

**Quinn: I don't know sometimes I get crazy but you know I love you a lot **

**Logan: I love you too science girlie **

**Quinn: and I love you too Richie rich **

**(Scene 5, Fulton hall hallway)**

**Lola: Dana? I thought I you were in Paris for that student exchange program **

**Dana: I decided to come back to PCA for senior year **

**Lola: I understand Dana anyways do you know Nicole **

**Nicole: I'm right over here Lola**

**Lola: (turns around) Nicole! Your back I thought you were an all girls school**

**Nicole: I was and I begged my mom to go back to PCA for senior year and she said yes so now I'm back **

**Zoey and Quinn: (Screams) Nicole! Your back! (Hugs her)**

**Nicole: I am back come on let's get to our room**

**(Scene 6, room 101)**

**(Zoey opening the door)**

**(Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, Dana, Nicole and Lola with surprised looks)**

**Zoey: (trying not to be nervous) who are you I'm Zoey Madeline Brooks**

**Quinn: (trying not to be nervous) I'm Quincy Camille Pensky **

**Dana: (nervously) I'm Danielle Gloria Cruz**

**Lola: (acting nervous) I'm Lola Gomez Martinez**

**Nicole: (nervously) and I'm Nicole Anna Bristow so who are you**

**Demy: (in a Goth costume) Demy I am you and your friends new roommate (starts singing badly)**

**(Scene 7, outside the next day) **

**Dustin: she is a Goth**

**Zoey: yeah **

**Lola: she plays loud rock music every night**

**Dana: and she has no manners at all**

**Quinn: She spit on me for attention**

**Nicole: she took my socks**

**James: So what are you girls going to do with Demy**

**Zoey: I know what we'll do first we are going to tell her to move back to weird town **

**Chase: Zoey that idea seems like with Lola being in your room acting weird**

**Zoey: I know but I was hoping you and the guys would help us**

**Chase: (sighs) ok we would help this time but only because you're my girlfriend **

**Zoey: you are so sweet Chase (kisses him on the cheek)**

**Chase: (blushes) aw it was nothing **

**(Scene 8, room 101) **

**Demy: (0n the phone) they totally bought that idea including my sister Lola and they are so freaked that I am in the same room as me **

**(Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Quinn, Lola, Chase, Michael, Logan, Dustin and James get to room 101 and the door is open and their eyes are big) **

**Demy: (looks behind them) oh hi everyone what are you doing I was on the phone talking to someone **

**Zoey: (confused) I am now very confused now**

**Demy: what do you mean Zoey? I was acting the whole time so you and your friends could learn about me except Lola because she's my big sister**

**Zoey: It makes sense now**

**Chase: now I won't deal with anymore scary things in my mind **

**Michael: that was not Drippin **

**Logan: (sighs) stop saying that **

**Michael: sorry Logan**

**Logan: it's ok man**

**Chase: let's go to Sushi Rox I am buying **


End file.
